The new Sanctuary
by XocoW
Summary: Indeed is a very important day for Manigoldo, even if the other Golden Saints doesn't remember... or know at all. Mix between Classic SS, The Lost Canvas and Legend of Sanctuary.


**CHARACTERS BELONGS TO:** MASAMI KURUMADA /SHIORI TESHIROGI / TOEI ANIMATION

 **AU:** Mix of Classic SS with The Lost Canvas and a bit of the movie Legend of Sanctuary

* * *

The Chamber's Pope was full of Saints from different ranks. Some Bronze saints were happy to see each other again and some Silver Saints were getting ready to go and can rest. The Sanctuary was now happy because the three hardest missions of the year just finished. Nobody expect those terrible missions; some rebels decided to stole some Silver and Bronze clothes after the war they had against Poseidon. Indeed, the Sanctuary was a mess and some of them doubted about being in the right side of the coin. Some other just let their bad ideas flow...

But now everything ended and they could rest. The air was perfectly pure and the sun was shining to give a delightful warm. Manigoldo smiled taking a deep breath and saw how his companions in arms came close. He decided to join them. There was Leo Aiolia, the young brother of the new Pope, and he was talking with a big smile with Scorpion Milo, the woman who showed his face to everyone without expecting to kill them or love them. At her side was El Cid talking with Silver Saint called Shura who was expecting to be the next in the Capricorn Temple. Manigoldo knew his friend was expecting just the best from the young man. Hasgard was laughing hard at side of some kids, Cygnus Hyoga and Andromeda Shun, and they were trying to run away from the big hug of the Taurus Saint. Indeed, the student Aldebaran was the same as his master.

The Cancer Saint and the other Golden Saints that were present there smiled seeing how the warriors of lower ranks were now going to rest a bit. Indeed everyone was happy, and Manigoldo a bit more. He smiled to his companions and waited something for them. Maybe not waiting exactly, but was expecting they remembered something.

—I think I will go now to sleep hours and hours. —said Manigoldo to break the silence.

—It is a beautiful day to do that, Manigoldo. —El Cid said at his side. —Shura told me he would like to train. Maybe Dohko and I can train our students together.

—You always think in that. You should rest...

—Manigoldo is right. Now we can rest. —smiled Hasgard closing his eyes for a bit of relax. —I'm happy to see all of you but I think I will go to my temple and spend time with my students. I just hope they will be happy to see his old man back.

—Oh they will, —smiled Milo. —You are one of the best masters. And talking about students; Aioria, that Regulus and Ikki had being bothering my brother Kardia and Hyoga, his master Camus is not happy at all.

—It is not my fault. They both has the same age and likes to go and make them some pranks. —the Leo Saint sighed. —I will send Regulus to show the Sanctuary to those new students of Albafica.

—Deathmask and Aphrodite? —asked Manigoldo. —Not need to do it. It looks like one of them will go with me... what a bother. Sometimes I would like to be like Saga and Deuteros and travel around looking for people with cosmos and all that.

Suddenly a laughed could be heard. Hasgard hit his back almost making him fall from the stairs in front of them.

—I bet you would prefer be Mu. He is now in Jamir with your master Sage and his brother. Or too... wouldn't you prefer train that young Phoenix Saint?

The Leo saint laughed too and come close to Manigoldo.

It wasn't a secret that even Ikki preferred to be with the Cancer Saint that with his own master. Since he was a child and was sent to the Death Queen Island, Manigoldo was always worried about him. Something in those blue eyes remind him when was young... so he couldn't believe when Ikki decided to take revenge against the Sanctuary. He was still remembering that fight in Italy with the Black Saints whom leader was the Phoenix. If it wasn't for the help of the younger brother, Andromeda Shun, and the student of Sisyphus, Pegasus Seiya, Manigoldo would have killed Ikki.

—If you want him, I give it to you. —Aiolia said smiling and moving some steps. —He once told me he doesn't want the Golden cloth, so maybe Regulus will finish with it. I mean, really... he even asked me the whole day free. Regulus will train alone.

—Why? —Hasgard asked. —I know Ikki, he doesn't like to take days off. He promised to his friend Kagaho he would be stronger as him the next time they needed to fight.

The Leo Saint just moved his shoulders to let them know he quite didn't know the reasons of Ikki. And he didn't want to ask or began a discussion with that young saint. So much problems.

—Nah, I don't want students. —Manigoldo said placing his hands behind his head and closing the eyes.

—Are you sure? —Milo pushed him as Hasgard did before. —I heard there is a Lupus Saint that needs a master. He is cancer and maybe he and Deathmask will...

—No. I don't want or need students. —he said a bit bothered.

—Whatever you say. —Milo continued as she and Aiolia began their way downstairs. —Talk to you later guys.

Manigoldo was with big eyes seeing them, but they just waved and go. El Cid did the same as he saw Shura and a young man called Shiryu were ready to keep training. For sure Dohko preferred wait them in Libra Temple. Again, the eyes of the Cancer Saint was waiting something but not a single thing happened. He was now only with Hasgard.

—Let's go and rest, Manigoldo. —he smiled and both began to walk downstairs too. —Hey, does something happens?

He could felt that the Cancer Saint was expecting something. He was a bit anxious or serious. Maybe he was tired but Hasgard wanted to be sure.

—Ah... no, is nothing... —he answered. —Do you know what day is today?

Hasgard crossed his arms as they were passing the twelve temples. He was trying to remember something but...

—Well, it is Monday. That's for sure. And is an important day. —Manigoldo smiled. —Today we could obtain the stolen clothes. —Manigoldo decided to hide his smile. —Why do you ask?

—Oh, I just forgot is Monday. Anyway...

They kept talking about the new students and how impressive were those five bronze saints. But when they both were passing through Sagittarius Temple, the guardian say hello to Hasgard and asked help to fix some columns in the temple. Manigoldo smiled waving to them and say good bye. He was indeed tired and a bit downhearted.

.

The day passed slowly as he was in the Cancer Temple playing around with the cats. Two beautiful cats were now living there because he promised to Ikki take care of them. After all, they couldn't be close to the Virgo's temple because the students Asmita and Shiva were allergic to them. And master Shaka didn't want animals in his temple. He had enough with some animals that approached because his meditations... at least Agora was there to feed them and send them back to the forest.

—Oi, don't bit me, Phoenix. —he said to the black cat.

He was downhearted and disappointed with himself. He was hoping that at least he would talk with Ikki before the evening arrived, but if he asked for a free day was because he wanted to visit his girlfriend's tomb or even spend time in Virgo's Temple with his brother, maybe even go with Hyoga to Rodorio and spend time there. It was for sure, Manigoldo thought, nobody wanted to be with him that day.

The Cancer Saint got up from the floor with lazy movements when suddenly he heard something in the entrance. He didn't care anymore, he just sighed and moved towards the main hall that leaded to the doors. He was expecting to see one of the cats playing around with something, but big was his surprised when he saw a young man; he was wearing a black shirt and some worn purple jeans.

—Ikki? —Manigoldo asked.

—hey, master. —he said coming close with both hands behind him.

Both were wearing his civil clothes and looked almost alike. Manigoldo smiled because of this and now was curious.

—Something happened? Aiolia told me you took the day off.

—Oh, yes I did, but don't worry, everything is fine. I'm happy to know you arrived alive from the missions.

Anyone there would thing they were master and student, but it was that Ikki had more respect towards Manigoldo than to his own master, Leo Aiolia. After all, he was the one who find him and his brother, he was the one who trained Ikki before being sent to the terrible hell of Island where Guilty destroyed his feelings.

—So what's that? —Manigoldo asked pointing to his back.

The Phoenix Saint smiled. Those kind of smiles weird in people like Ikki; full of a delightful warm and love.

—Happy birthday, dad! —he yelled to show his hands.

Both were astonished. Not just because the tiny cake and a small gift box, but because the words Ikki said. Did he just said dad? Was he the only one who remembered that day?

The oldest of them smiled back and felt something inside his chest. His eyes were seeing that delicious cake that had a little candle in the middle and the red gift box. But he didn't care what was inside or if the cake was good enough.

—I'm sorry. —Ikki made something like a reverence but was his way to say sorry, something he was still using from his natal country. —I said... I mean... master.

When Ikki rose up, both arms of the Cancer Saint made him move towards him and a big hugged wrap the Phoenix Saint. He decided to hug him back and buried his face on the shoulder of Manigoldo. Ikki was so happy to see him alive.

The Cancer Saint smiled widely as he moved a step forward and hold Ikki's shoulders. His eyes were even different.

—Don't worry, son. —he said serious. —At least you bring me a gift! That's all what I want. —Ikki laughed a bit as both were moving inside the temple. —And... Thank you.

—Does something happen? —Ikki asked seeing him a bit downhearted.

—No, just... you had being the only one who remembered my birthday.

—That's not true. —he said.

The violet eyes of the Golden Saint opened big. He saw it, nobody of his companions told him anything for that special day. He even explained that to the Phoenix Saint.

—Oh well... —he said a bit angry. —I told them it was today but they still... —he sighed as the arm of Manigoldo was placing around his shoulders. —They still think is tomorrow and thought I was lying.

They stopped in the hall. Both saints saw each other. Manigoldo was indeed surprised and...

A strident and long laughed went out of the Italian lips. It was just so funny to him; he was worried and sad because nobody remembered his birthday, he even felt stupid but...

—Those idiots! —he said taking a deep breath. —Then tomorrow I will have more cake, beer and gifts. Today I'm alright.

—Are you sure? —Ikki said and chuckled. —You are so weird sometimes.

—hey, don't talk like that to you father. —both smiled before reaching the room that looked like a dining room. —And yes, I'm alright. After all... today I will spend the time with you. Tomorrow I will expect those Golden Saints. —he took the gift and hugged again to Ikki to move toward a door. —First the family, later the friends.

Maybe after all, the young Phoenix Saint didn't mistake when he said "dad".

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed :D the idea was born because I know Manigoldo doesn't have a canon birthday, and in my RP Ikki account in TUMBLR those two have a beautiful family relationship. They are my OTFamily alongisde Shiva-Agora-Shaka_

 **And if you want to know who are the Golden Saints:**

 **Aries -** Mu (SS C )

 **Taurus -** Hasgard (Aldebaran) (TLC)

 **Gemini -** Saga and Deuteros ( SS C + TLC ) ( Kanon still a fish)

 **Cancer -** Manigoldo(TLC)

 **Leo -** Aiolia(SS C )

 **Virgo -** Shaka(SS C )

 **Libra -** Dohko (of course~)

 **Scorpion -** Milo (LoS Movie)

 **Sagittarius -** Sisyphus(TLC)

 **Capricorn -** El Cid(TLC)

 **Aquarius -** Camus(SS C )

 **Pisces -** Albafica(TLC)


End file.
